Destinies Intertwined: Chronicle of Chaos
by SuperHedgehog03
Summary: A librarian has a hobby of listening to his readers' fantasies. What he doesn't know is that one certain storyteller's tale isn't made-up... and he may have just stumbled into it.
1. Chapter 1

There goes that librarian. Everybody remembers him. He can find the book you want, with ease. But people don't remember him for that. They remember him for the stories he tells. But then, he asks the listener what their stories are. Sometimes they'll tell him about their day. But most of the time, they'll make up a story that couldn't possibly be real, but is interesting all the same.

He'd never heard a story like the one he was about to hear.

Ian walked by a Treecko, who he knew was a regular. He'd never learned his name; though he was pretty sure it started with a T. Maybe it was Teddy… or possibly Terry? Tyler?

"Theodore," said the Treecko, "My name is Theodore." Ian just realized he'd been standing there, awkwardly staring at him. "Oh… excuse me," replied Ian, "but I was wondering what your name was. How did you know that?" Theodore looked like he'd been asked this question before. "Well," he said, "when you've been living with a psychic your whole childhood, you tend to pick up on their tactics… especially when they rarely use these powers." Ian was surprised. Most Pokémon didn't see such shut-ins as Psychic types. And this one spent his whole childhood with one.

"So, tell me more about this friend of yours," said Ian. Theodore responded with, "Well, he's really my cousin… but you shouldn't worry about childhood. I'd like to tell you the strangest story you will most likely hear." "Really?" replied Ian. "…Well, I guess that sounds pretty interesting. Go ahead." This is that story.

It all started with a Chimchar; him and his best friend, a Wooper. Their names were Evan and Murky, respectively. They were doing what most young boys of their age would do – sitting on a bench and conversing. Well, maybe most people don't do that, but they were doing it, all the same. They had no idea that in a few paragraphs, a vortex would sweep them off their feet and lead them to who knows where. But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

Now, why would two Pokémon be sitting on a bench? Well, to pass the time while we wait for their big paragraph. Of course, they didn't know that; they were just passing the time. But while we wait, I will describe these two. Evan was short, and didn't have a very good grasp on what many people of his age acted like – he would try to help people when most boys of 10 would stand by. Murky would stand by – but not because he was normal. He was very airheaded, and often oblivious to his surroundings. And he was 6. How does a 10 year old befriend someone who is 6? I don't know, but my sister did.

Anyways, the plot should be continuing now.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a vortex appeared in the air. It was a very large purple vortex. "What is that?" said Evan; that was all he said before he was pulled into this… this Teleportal Thingy of Death and Destruction and Don't Forget the Chaos. Murky was soon to follow. And then, just as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. What happened to our heroes? Will they ever be found? Find out next time on Dragonite Ball Z!

…Ok, that's not the ending. Out in a forest, a far distance away, the portal reappeared and spat the duo back out, before disappearing again. The Chimchar Evan let out a very surprised and confused, "Huh? What just happened?" Murky replied to that with, "I dunno, but I think we are in a forest and there's probably going to be scary monsters and not very nice fairies." And the only thing they could do was to sit and wait. Or walk. And they chose to walk.

They walked for what seemed like hours but was likely only minutes. They marveled at the scenery, at the Pidgeys and Vivillons, at the trees and plants. They were definitely caught off guard when another one of these Teleportal Thingies of Death and Destruction and Don't Forget the Chaos appeared. This time, however, they did not get sucked in, but rather, saw somebody come out. A Riolu, in fact, who was yelling and kicking. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS? YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I HAVE A FAMILY, AND A… FAMILY! WHAT'S GOING ON!" he was yelling, before finally realizing whatever he was yelling at was nowhere to be found. "Um, excuse me," asked Evan, "but… who are you and how did you get here?" The Riolu, just then realizing the two were there, said, "Oh, me? I'm Riley… Riley Johannason. I got vortexed here by some turtles." "Turtles?" asked Murky. "What are those?" Riley replied with, "Yeah, one had sunglasses on and the other had a star tattoo around his eye," which not only didn't answer Murky's question, but possibly raised even more. "Well," he continued, "We should probably find someone who can help us."

They walked, and they walked, and they walked some more, before finally coming to a house. The house was made mostly of stone, and covered in plants and grass; it looked like it had been abandoned for several years. "…So are we going to go into that house?" said Evan. The others agreed to go enter the home, and so they did. The house was much less uncivilized than they had expected – it clearly had access to electricity, and there was carpeting in most rooms. And when they went into the kitchen they found…

"Brownies," was Evan's only word. Before the other two could blink, he was over to the goodies and had already eaten one. Riley implored him to stop. "We need to save some for the flamingos!" he cried. He had gone over to take the tin from him when they heard footsteps from the doorway. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Guiltily turning around, they saw a Treecko in the entrance to the kitchen.

"That's you, right?" said Ian, who was finding this story to be very interesting. "Yes," replied Theodore, "That was me. Anyway…"

Riley said, "This is your house? I thought it belonged to some flamingos." The Treecko (whom we now know is Theodore) replied, "No, that the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Now, answer the question: what are you doing in my house?" Murky ran up to him, spurting out, "Well we were walking around the forest and then there was this guy who I think looks like a dog and then we found this house cause we were looking for a house and then we found some brownies and then we ate them." Taken aback by this rambling, Theodore was still upset about three people breaking into this house, saying, "Well, that's nice, but you all need to go before-," but was then interrupted by Riley's response of, "Hey, you're the guy from the ending of that RPCRP thing, right?"

Theo was thoroughly surprised. Nobody remembered that segment of RPCRP, much less somebody who wasn't there. He said, "Your breaking of the fourth wall appalls me. I am Theo… and you are?" After several introductions, Theodore said, continued, "Well then, I suppose you may be looking for Grandille City, in that direction." He pointed to the east. "I will see you some other time." He pushed the trio out the door, and shut it. Evan, Murky and Riley walked some distance, before they heard the door opening again. "And while you're out, can you look for my cousin?" Theo shouted." He's an Abra, and he's very smart. You'll know him when you see him." He then went back inside, leaving our group to continue on their quest."

"And they told you all this?" asked Ian. Theodore replied, "The whole thing," before looking at the clock and exclaiming, "I better be going now." He stood up and headed for the door. "Well, come back anytime," said Ian. He got his response. "Oh I will. I certainly will."


	2. Chapter 2

Riley woke up. That's the first sentence. It's a great first sentence BUT ON TO THE ACTUAL STORY. He didn't know how long he'd been out, but it didn't really concern him. What did concern him was that somebody had stolen his bag, which contained all of his eggplants. Evan, on the other hand, noted that they had woken up in the middle of a street.

…Except there were no people. There were no bikes, or any signs of civilization. But it only looked abandoned because of the layer of fog floating around (which, as you may know, usually shows up in abandoned places). Everything else looked like they'd never been touched. But while he was looking at the entire city, Riley and Murky had found a shop, which for some reason had a banana labeled, "Banana Gun".

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Riley. Murky replied, "I think so. But I don't see what Freddy Krokorok in a tutu has to do with an apple." Riley responded, "I'm going to say that's a yes." He picked up the banana and pulled an imaginary trigger. It shot out a peanut. How lovely.

Evan, realizing that they were getting off track, called the two over to him. "We have to explore the creepy city," he said. The three skiddled along the street until the three came across a library. "Let's hide in here, so we can learn things," said Riley. The three of them agreed that this would be the most plot-driven decision, and entered into the library. They had just entered the children's section, when they heard a sound.

"Hello, is anyone there?" It came from behind a bookcase. Evan started to reply, but Riley interrupted with, "HEY IT'S THE GUYS FROM THE ADVENTURE." Evan figured there was no point to talking to him from there, and looked behind the bookcase, where he found Ian, the guy from chapter 1. He said, "Hey, I thought I was the only one in this city." But he wasn't. Evan replied, "Hey, we just woke up in this city, and we don't remember how we got here." Ian nodded, agreeing before realizing that these were the people from Theo's story. So that's what he said to them, that he remembered them from the Treecko's story.

After that scene, they decided that they would be better to stick together and explore the city. Then they did. They explored the city. But they didn't find anyone. Not a single living soul was found. What they did find was a giant, unnatural tower that looked like something that watches over the city. "Let's look in there," said Ian. Then that's what they did.

They entered the tower, expecting for an elevator. That's exactly what they found, an elevator, which they entered. They waited for a few moments, before the elevator spookily lost power. After exiting, they found some sort of computer room. The scary thing was that every computer was open to the same program, "Andrew Gold Simulator". After passing on from that scary scene and walking up the stairs, they found some sort of power core connected to some kind of laptop, which was open to some coding program I don't know.

While Murky was trying to entirely type the code of , Evan, Ian and Riley were discussing their options. Well, Riley wasn't really discussing, he was more talking about an eggplant he found on the ground. "Do you think we should leave the city?" asked Evan. "Can't," replied Ian, "there's a giant wall around it." They kept talking about it for some time, sometimes talking about a means of escape, sometimes talking about if there was anyone else here, and sometimes joining Riley's conversation.

This continued for about 10 minutes, until Murky somehow typed a special pass code for the computer (how he typed at all, I'll never know.) The power core activated, and started to glow. Everyone started levitating in the air. "What's happening?" asked Riley. "I don't know, something happened." replied Evan. Suddenly, everyone started floating towards the magical core portal thing. Murky shouted, "Oh my Arceus I don't even know what's going on it's such a mystery..." Then they disappeared from the city.

The four woke up on a floor in some other mysterious building, hearing some sort of announcement over an intercom. "Attention, subjects have escaped the simulation," said the voice. Seeing a door, the group ran through it and found a similar computer room to the one they had seen in the tower. There, they found multiple Porygon-Zs.

One of these Porygon-Zs shouted, "Oh my Arceus, it's the guys!" "Get them!" shouted another. They all started charging up a hyper beam, which was easily dodge-able because our quintuplet of heroes was next to a door, which they used to exit the room. After doing so, they found themselves in a room full of Porygon-Zs, all of them facing towards the four.

A door behind the horde opened, and out came a Bisharp who was strangely blue-colored. Speaking in a Russian accent, he said, "I see you have escaped our special simulation. I must admit, I'm impressed. But you have no idea how many problems you have just caused to the company and its owner." He turned to face the Porygon-Zs, telling them something in Russian (how he learned Russian, I'll never know.) They seemed to understand, and picked up our four heroes using Psychic. The Bisharp walked over to them menacingly, and said, "You are going to be here for a long time."

Suddenly, there was a great light, and each one of the main characters were lifted in the sky and mysteriously disappeared. Ooooooooooooooooooooo…


	3. Chapter 3

Dmitri stormed angrily into his office. His troops, who had been specially programmed to fight over 100 soldiers, had failed to keep 4 Pok mon from not even discovering their secrets, but simply escaping the building. He would have to order better models of Porygons, ones that wouldn t mess up. He decided not to continue directing his soldiers for the rest of the day.

After half an hour, a Banette walked into his office, saying, Mr. Salzevich, the CEO would like to speak to you. After this, she immediately left. Hearing this news, he waited for him to appear. He never did. So Dmitri decided to call him instead. Not even Skype call him, just call him.

The CEO picked up, and said, Oh, Dmitri, I was about to, uh leave, even though it was obvious he was actually planning on doing a spooky video call. Dmitri didn t really care, and asked what he was wanted for. The CEO replied, Oh, yes. I have some Pawniards that may be of assistance. He could tell Dmitri appreciated this decision, and continued, I also would like you to find those subjects that escaped. I believe they may be in the general region of Necogon. Dmitri replied, Yes, I will do that. The CEO was surprised by his sudden agreement, and simply said, OK. Do that. He then hung up, knowing that his plans were in good hands.

Yes, I m sure you cared immensely about that part, but now we must return to our protagonists. One of them, Evan, woke up in another forest, but this one was more open than the last one, and felt more adventurous. You wouldn t know that, though, because it was night. They were near a campfire, which was near a tent. Out of the tent came a small pink cat-like Pok mon. By that description, you probably know where this is going.

The cat said, Oh, you re awake. I was wondering when you d wake up. Evan, just like you, knew who it was immediately. He said, You re Mew, aren t you? to which Mew replied, Well, I m not NOT Mew, I ll give you that. If you don t know who Mew is look it up, because you should know. Evan asked, Why would you do that? Rescue me, I mean. Mew replied, Well, it s quite the story, so try not to fall asleep.

It started around 5 months ago, he told Evan. I was contacted by some Pokemon protection thing, who told me that Giratina had disappeared. Sure enough, when I went to check on him uh, her them, they were nowhere to be found. They unexistified. Not to mention the sky was... red, I think it was?" It was probably red. And now is probably a good time to mention that in this story, Mew has a hard time with colors. It's just too much to handle.

"That's pretty weird," said Evan, "so what did you do then?" "Well," replied, Mew, "They told me to go into hiding in this safe place. I said, screw that, and ended up here." Evan pondered over this. It appeared to be a real brain-scratcher. Wait, it wasn't a question, just a fact. Why are all my characters idiots? I don't know. I should get new characters.

In fact, I'm just going to go to my other set of characters. Maybe they're not as idiotic. So, the Bisharp Dmitri was getting his robotic Pokemon army ready, when the Banette from earlier walked towards him. I'm going to call her Scarlet, that sounds secretary-like enough. So Scarlet walked up to Dmitri and said, "Mr. Salzevich, the CEO would like to speak to you again," and handed him the Official Phone. Then she left.

Hearing this news, Dmitri called Mr. CEO on the phone. The CEO started talking almost immediately, "Hey Dmitri, you should check out this I mean, Mr. Salzevich, I have created a new minion for you." Dmitri was confused by this news, and replied, "But Mr. CEO, I have an army of minions. What makes this one special." The CEO guy tutted Dmitri, saying, "Yes, you have an army of robotic minions. But this new one is made of organic material, based on one of our escaped subjects. Our plan is to have it spy on the subjects. They'll never see it coming, I promise.

Dmitri, obviously seeing the idiocy of this plan, asked the CEO, "And when will this minion arrive?"

"Immediately."

Dmitri heard the Official Doorbell ring, and Scarlet answering it. Dmitri came down to see what was the matter was. "Mr. Salzevich," said Scarlet, "Your new minion is here." He looked at the new minion. Despite having a slight color swap, it was a very nice organic copy of one of the subjects.

Then he realized exactly which subject it was a copy of.

See, even the CEO is an idiot.

Why are my characters such morons. 


End file.
